


Hi~Mr.Stark

by CythinaLu



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CythinaLu/pseuds/CythinaLu
Summary: *总裁铁&明星虫*文笔渣渣预警*几年前的一个晚宴上，Peter作为刚出道的小明星被花花公子Tony Stark看上了。两人419后，Tony鬼使神差地将Peter留在了身边，直到某一天他发现自己好像快要爱上这个男孩了。永远只会逢场作戏的Tony Stark毅然决然的让男孩离开了他。两年后，他们在一个节目录制的后台再次重逢，只是这回男孩已经成了炙手可热的当红明星，也不再似从前那样………





	Hi~Mr.Stark

“Hi～Mr.Stark."  
Tony觉得这声音有点耳熟，让他一下子想起两年前那个穿着白衬衫蓝色牛仔裤的大男孩，他总是一口一个“Mr.Stark”哪怕在床上也是如此。Oh！他怎么又在想那个男孩，停下吧Tony Stark！  
Tony摘下眼镜，露出了一个标准的Stark微笑转头挥手。但回过头的他笑容瞬间僵硬了一下，还真是他心心念念了许久摆脱不了的男孩，当初的娱乐圈新人，现在炙手可热的好莱坞巨星—Peter Parker。  
“你好，Mr.Parker。”Tony很快调整了表情。  
男孩已经变了许多，眉眼间少了些稚气。棕色的T恤配上蓝色的牛仔外套，一条灰色的格子西装裤，脚上一双棕褐色的尖头鞋，再加上鼻梁上的墨镜，OMG～这男孩真是越来越有魅力了……  
“咳……您最近过得好吗？”Peter摘下墨镜拿在手里，分开这么久，他还是不适应Tony长时间的注视，他曾经就是这样沉沦在Tony Stark迷死人的焦糖色眼睛中。  
“当然。你呢？”Tony稍稍移开了点目光。  
“我也不错，事业蒸蒸日上。您来这儿参加节目吗？”Peter缓缓靠近。  
“嗯。Pepper下了死令，我要是不来参加这个节目，她就把我车库里的车全卖了……”  
Peter听到这个名字停止了靠近。两年前，Tony Stark就是以要和Pepper订婚为由离开了他，那时的他还真信了。虽然后来他才知道Tony和Pepper只是单纯的友谊关系，两人根本不会订婚，但是他也明白Tony是真的想要远离他，毕竟这样的理由都被拿出来用了。  
“您还是这么怕Pepper小姐。……噢，我得走了，接下来还有好多行程。下次见，Mr.Stark。”Peter听到远处经纪人Ned的喊声，又重新戴起了墨镜，朝Tony挥了挥手，转身推门走出去。短暂的重聚就这样结束了，有点失落但也开心。Peter看到门外许多粉丝在等候他，他调整了下呼吸，嘴角露出了迷人的微笑，粉丝一阵阵尖叫。  
门外的尖叫声透过门缝溜了进来，Tony看着男孩和粉丝拥抱签名，内心有点不是滋味，“越来越潇洒了嘛，这个kid。”

夜晚，Tony在Pepper的威胁下不得已参加了一个电影的庆功会。据说这是SI重点投资的一个项目，Pepper说他会玩的很开心。见了鬼了，这两年的party他没有一个待超过四十分钟的，美女和酒精都无法留住他。他总会跑到海边别墅去，在Peter当年的房间里喝的烂醉。以前Peter会在他喝醉后细心的照顾他，在他第二天醒来后嘟着个嘴生气，但过一会男孩又会一口一个“Mr.Stark”，还真令人想念啊……  
Tony走进会场，所有人的目光都在一瞬间集中了过来。  
“Hello，everyone！”Tony热情的打了招呼，眼睛扫过人群，看到几个合他胃口的漂亮姑娘，怪不得Pepper说他会玩的开心，嗯，大概会吧。  
Tony朝着内场走去，准备和人打个招呼，然后就去搭讪刚刚看上的漂亮姑娘，但他却看到了角落里那个漂亮的男孩。哈，还真巧啊……一天巧遇两次，再这样下去，他怕自己真的会忍不住把男孩带回家了。  
Peter换了件上衣，是个夏威夷风的印花衬衫，领口大开，随意的靠着吧台。他端着一杯威士忌和旁边的几位女士谈笑风生，身旁的女士不时的开怀大笑。真没想到，当初那个调戏一下就会脸红上半天的小鬼头现在竟然俨然一副花花公子的模样了，还真有点Tony当年的风范。  
Tony端了杯酒，挑了个不远不近的地方静静地看着男孩。他被男孩游刃有余的模样刺激了，对这个晚宴上其他任何人和事都失去了兴趣。他到要看看男孩在他的注视下能坚持多久。  
Peter身旁的女士换了一批又一批，他的酒杯也是空了又满，不断重复。渐渐地，他感觉酒劲有点上头了，但身边的女士们似乎并不打算这样放过他。一个穿着红裙子的女士，甚至将手放在了他的脖子上，她身上那股香水味让Peter的头更昏了，他笑着婉拒了那位女士不安分的手，想将她推开，没想到，那位女士竟然搂着他的脖子在他的脸上狠狠亲了一口，Peter受不了用力将她推开，女士踉跄了一步，准备继续上前去，却被一双有力的手拉住，狠狠甩向一个服务生。  
“服务生叫保安把这个耍酒疯的女人扔出去。”Tony黑着脸吩咐道。  
红裙子女士还想说些什么，却很快被服务生捂着嘴拖了出去。  
Peter身边的女士看到这个情景都识趣的走开了。Peter看了眼Tony，装作什么都没发生的模样继续喝酒。他早就在男人来的时候注意到了，Tony还是那样，不管走到哪里都会是人群中的焦点。  
Peter曾经认为他可以永远的留在Tony的身边，哪怕永远不结婚。后来，他发现自己错了，他知道Tony爱他，从那双焦糖色眼睛每次看他时，他都能感觉到。但Tony是个不婚主义者，而且他讨厌被束缚。Peter想了两年也想通了，他放不下Tony，进娱乐圈是为了他，走到现在的位置也是为了他，他想再试一下。待在Tony身边的三年，他知道怎么把这老家伙吃牢。  
Tony看到男孩不以为意的模样，火气腾的就一下子冒上来了。“怎么？两年没见，泡妞的技术挺熟练了嘛？嗯？”Tony将Peter的酒杯夺下，扔在一旁。  
“嘿嘿……和您学的嘛。当年跟着您参加酒会也没少学东西。怎么？现在分手了还管我喝酒这事？”Peter想拿回酒杯，他已经有点醉了。昏黄的灯光下，男孩的脸蛋微红，衬衫有些凌乱，领口大开，Tony看着他说话时一张一合的小嘴，感觉喉咙有些干燥。男孩侧头看着Tony，脸上刚刚那位红裙女士留下的唇印分外显眼，Tony觉得自己实在受不了了。他不管了，哪怕以后被Peter绑在身边他也愿意。他愿意承担这些后果。 Peter被男人半拖半拽的带离了会场，一路上许多人注视着他们，Peter非常满意，他就想让Tony和他纠缠不清。 “嗯！”Peter被Tony甩到了后座上。 “Happy开车！回海边别墅！快点！”Tony大声叫到。 Happy看了眼后座上还在傻笑的男孩，无奈的摇了摇头，他就知道boss逃避了两年还是不行，这男孩就是他的劫啊。他贴心的升起了挡板。 “Mr.Stark，您生气了吗？”Peter眨巴着自己的大眼睛。 Tony不知从哪拿出一包湿纸巾来，一手掏出一张湿巾，一手拉过Peter。 “小混蛋！我上辈子欠了你什么？”Tony用力的拿着湿纸巾在Peter脸上摩擦着，刺眼的唇印慢慢消失。  
“嘶……痛，Mr.Stark……”Peter嘟囔着，Tony看到有些红肿的脸颊，这才将湿纸巾扔到一旁。低下头，在Peter的耳边低语：“今晚还有更痛的呢～”Tony坏笑着朝男孩耳朵吹了口热气。Peter在他的怀里抖了一下。  
男孩的脸现在红的像个番茄一样。  
“你还是那么纯情嘛，Peter Parker。我以为你有长进了。”  
Peter起身搂住Tony，“是啊，我只对您这样。”  
“我很开心，Mr.Stark。两年了，我好想你……”  
Tony觉得自己快要哭了。  
“我也是，my boy。”  
这一夜，海边别墅的主人仿佛拥有了新生………


End file.
